


拜见父母大人 / Meet the Parents

by blurryyou



Series: 『低调陈述』系列 / lit!verse: understatement [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这些都是Jason不知道的事情，也是他不知道自己是否<strong>有权</strong>过问的事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	拜见父母大人 / Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/gifts).
  * A translation of [Meet the Parents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712049) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> Permission / 授权：  
> [QAF 4](http://heartslogos.tumblr.com/info).

 

**~*~**

Jason知道Tim很多事情。

他知道Tim是野猫，从Jason还是罗宾的时代起就是，一直未变。而照Jason看来，他未来也一直会是野猫。Tim在晚上的工作是跳脱衣舞，星期天休息。因此，他有种特别的 **摇摆** 走路方式，他宣称这总是能给他吸引所有大方客人的小费。

（Jason觉得他是在胡说，Tim **一向** 那么走路。）

他还能把闪粉抹得 **到处都是** 。

Jason知道Tim养着一只猫，名叫棉花糖——他们两个人，协力，花了大约六个小时才终于把她逼到角落，成功给她戴上那只该死的项圈。棉花糖还是撒旦的爪牙，是最高瓦数的电灯泡，各种 **虐待成性** ，各种 **脾气暴躁** 。棉花糖喜欢蜷在洗手间的水池里睡觉，喜欢到处掉猫毛。她还喜欢看《守望者》。

到这个七月Tim就要满二十六岁了。他最喜欢的蛋糕是草莓蛋糕，最喜欢的冰淇淋是法式香草口味（但他会抓住任何机会偷Jason的冰淇淋，甚至从他嘴里抢）。他总是能在地毯上弄上灰尘、猫毛和闪粉，简直是强迫症。

如果在他唱歌的时候觉得有人在听——他就会故意跑调。Tim有时会涂指甲油，会戴低度数的近视眼镜。他有Instagram、Twitter和其他各种社交网站的账号。Tim有各种例行程序，他会坚持自己的习惯，又会偶尔随机做出改变，不过这些改变多少都是他提前计划、安排好的。

Tim想在他们的床上写上“ **血火同源** ”，他还想在他们的冰箱门上写上“ **凛冬将至** ”。【注1】

他是Jason的妹妹Cass的好朋友。Harper和Cullen Row姐弟是他的奴仆。而且不知为什么，Tim和Stephanie还是好闺蜜。

Tim总是穿特大号的毛衣和紧身裤，总是抓紧任何机会丢给Bruce各种文学或流行文化的捏他，就为了看他怎么反应。

正如Tim最初所说——他的大腿就是 **致命武器** 。

Jason知道Tim很多事情，但除了这些——

他什么都不知道。

Jason不知道在 **这种生活** 之前Tim住在哪里。他不知道Tim的父母是谁，也不知道他们是死是活。他一点儿都不清楚Tim上过什么学校，也不知道他有没有毕业。他不知道Tim有没有学过开车（合法那种），也不知道Tim有没有加入过任何运动队。Jason不知道Tim有没有带过牙套，不知道他有没有长过青春痘。

他不知道Tim童年是否有崇拜的超级英雄，不知道他信不信存在外星人。他不知道Tim到底是居家型还是户外型，因为他 **真的** 很可能两种都是。他不知道Tim有没有过迷哥特朋克风的叛逆期，有没有雅痞的装逼阶段。他不知道Tim有没有参加过任何俱乐部，也不知道Tim有没有去过校园舞会。

Jason不知道Tim是否和家人一起度过假，不知道他是否参加过学校组织的那些傻兮兮的修学旅行。不知道他有没有学过乐器。他参演过学校的舞台剧表演吗，那种需要穿上硬纸板糊成的演出服的演出，他是演一棵树还是一块石头？

他不知道他的父母都是怎样的人，不知道他们的头发是什么颜色，不知道他们说话的声音是怎样的。Jason不知道，也许Tim实际上是从他母亲的脑袋里蹦出来，然后就变成了这么样一个小人儿，就像雅典娜一样，又或者他是从海洋里走出来，就像是波提切利那副著名的画里的维纳斯一样。【注2】

就Jason所知——他 **真的很有可能是这样** 。

这些都是Jason不知道的事情，也是他不知道自己是否 **有权** 过问的事情。

是不是太私人了？比定期交换唾液滚床单更私人？这个话题是不是太敏感？比Jason曾经是怎么偷东西怎么 **死掉然后从自己的坟墓里爬出来** 更敏感？他该不该问？他是不是该等着Tim自己告诉他？他可以……直接问出来吗？还是说这种问题其实有个Jason不知道的基准线？

他的父母还 **活着** 吗？天啊。

谈恋爱真他妈的 **难** 啊。

（难怪Bruce折腾了那么多年。 **上帝啊** 。）

 

~*~

 

Tim有些躁动。这不是什么新鲜事。Jason扭过头，看着Tim咬着下嘴唇。然后Tim突然四肢乱蹬，抓住枕头，把脸整个埋了进去。Jason能听见他闷在枕头里尖叫了一声。Jason花了一点儿自制力才 **没** 显得太关切。

因为Jason现在已经见识过很多被闷住的尖叫——感谢Tim不停抱怨Jason **就是不能** 理解他——他甚至能分辨出那一声尖叫是 **我的人生啊！**

“我应该问你吗？”Jason问得有点紧张，棉花糖 **那么** 看了Tim一眼。Tim整个人都静止了，然后他小心地把枕头放回原处，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生，转过身，他说——

“明天我要给你看些很重要的东西。”Tim说，目光紧紧盯着Jason的膝盖，一脸面无表情，非常不Tim。“很重要。真的。你应该去见见。”

Tim握紧拳头，脸上飞快闪过一瞬间 **痛苦** 的表情，然后站起来，退回到他们的卧室里，咔嗒一声关上了门。

Ace和Jack方才一直在咬绳结玩具，这时候也抬起头。Jack在卧室门口徘徊扭动了一会儿，扭头紧张地 **看了** Jason一眼。而Ace蹭过来用鼻子推了推Jason的手，嗅了嗅气味，然后紧紧贴在了Jason的腿上。

Jason站起来，轻轻把Jack和Ace都推开，想去找Tim，但Tim已经把自己锁在了浴室里——他只能听见淋浴哗哗的响声。

“Tim？”

没回音。Jason等了整整五分钟，然后返回起居室里，关上电视。两只狗狗都跟着他，棉花糖蹲在浴室门口，两眼闪闪发光。Ace和Jack在他身后盯着看，Jack低鸣一声。Jason拍了拍他，又回到卧室里。

Tim躺在床上，整个人蜷成一团，后背朝着Jason。

Jason跟着爬上床，慢慢地把手臂搭在Tim的腰间——Tim翻过身，脸埋进Jason胸口。Jason能感觉到Tim身上传来的轻微战栗，他呼吸时温暖的吐息喷在自己皮肤上——

“我爱你，Moneypenny。”

Jason觉得自己胸腔里纠结成一团的心脏终于稍稍放松了一些。只有一点点。因为他依然能感觉到Tim在微微地发抖，能听见Tim说话时几乎颤抖的音调。他抱紧了Tim，大手抚过Tim的头发，在他头顶印下一吻。

“我也爱你，James。”

 

~*~

 

第二天早晨，Tim表现得非常正常。Jason把需要洗的脏衣服都集中起来，Tim做了早餐，然后同棉花糖长谈了半个小时，想借此逃避换上得体衣服的必然结局。一直到Jason提醒他，他从来都没有把前一天晚上撒在头发里的闪粉弄干净过，他才勉强让步。

“好吧，也许我 **就是想要** 一头闪粉怎么样。”Tim气哼哼地说，尽管他另一边在双手挠头，徒劳地试图把剩下的闪粉抖掉。“也许这是你不知道的时尚潮流。”

“Tim，如果真的潮流如此我觉得我肯定会知道。”Jason眨眨眼说。“因为你肯定会不停地把我的无知糊在我脸上。”

Tim停了下来，眯着眼睛想了一会儿，终于承认说：“有道理。”

Jason把衣物送到地下室的洗衣房去洗，Tim开始打扫卫生，音箱里唱着《理发师陶德》的原声。【注3】棉花糖万分嫌弃地看了他们两人一眼，认真考虑了一会儿睡在沙发下面的利弊后，最终躲到他们的床下藏起来。因为Jack和Ace一直在跟着Tim和吸尘器乱跑，用鼻子蹭Tim的膝盖和口袋求关注，确认他是否一切都好。

然后Jason带两只大狗出门散步，Tim一路都在忙着逗两只大狗，使尽浑身解数惹得他们兴奋得一塌糊涂，就为了看看两只大狗能不能合力把Jason拖走。

午饭后，Jason坐下来调查他一直在追查的贩毒团伙，Tim把《国王的演讲》DVD塞进播放机里。棉花糖试图用眼神杀死Ace和Jack，而Ace和Jack凑过去找Tim讨抱抱。

比起昨晚，今天正常得简直吓人。

 

~*~

 

晚饭的碗盘洗好擦干，宠物（和魔鬼爪牙）的食盆都加满之后，Tim双手叉腰，叹了口气。他抱了抱Ace和Jack，看了 **一眼** 棉花糖，然后走进卧室。Jason在外面等着，因为老实说他不知道今晚是什么安排。

几分钟后Tim装备好野猫的制服从卧室里出来，把Jason的制服丢给他——“穿好。”Tim微微一笑，但那笑容转瞬即逝，人也立刻从窗口跳出去消失了。Jason匆忙套好制服跟着翻窗出去，看见Tim在对面的楼顶对他挥手。

接下来，就像是他们日常度过的夜晚。

一路你追我逃，顺便制止犯罪，伴随着牙尖嘴利的评论、糟糕透顶的双关还有旁征博引的捏他。只不过，Jason能感觉到Tim正在把他往某个目的地领。Tim想把他带到什么地方去又不想显得太明显（嘿，他真的 **能** 做侦探工作的好吗，他在这方面没那么糟糕，真的）。Jason只是跟着他。

野猫终于把他领到了Gotham博物馆楼顶，从天窗里溜了进去。

他把Jason引到一处不那么重要的展览——陈列柜里摆满了从各地搜集来的各种陶器。

“小猫？”Jason打破了房间里的沉寂，问道。Tim直挺挺地站住，呆了一会儿，终于沉重地叹了口气，挺直肩膀。

“嘿，爸爸。”Tim站在一个玻璃柜前，里面摆着半只破裂的陶壶碎片。“妈妈。我有一段时间没来看你们了。”

Tim回头看了一眼Jason。

“我想带你们见一个人。”他示意Jason过来。Jason靠近陈列柜，看见里面一张小小的介绍卡片——“这是Jason，他是我的Moneypenny。”

Tim的手指擦过Jason的手指，Jason几乎是条件反射地抓住他的手握紧。Tim对他微微一笑，“Jason，这是——这是我父母留下的。”

没等Jason说什么——实际上他不知道应该说什么——野猫往他身边靠了靠，说：“很久以前，我父母都是考古学家。他们最后一次旅行去了海地。在那之前他们在智利。这是他们去世前发掘的最后一件文物。这是——这是我能用来回忆他们的全部。”

Jason能听见Tim深呼吸，能听见他说话时声音里微微的颤抖。Jason握紧了他的手，看着两个人在玻璃上投下的影子，等着他继续。

“在我还小的时候，我的父母总是出门旅行。一直在旅行。我记得我总是好几个月见不到他们。我只知道他们在各处寻找这样的东西。这就是他们的工作。不用说，没有父母的管教，我惹了很多麻烦。”Tim嘴角微挑，有些苦涩，有些难过。“不过，现在回想起来，也许原因只是因为 **我就是我** 。”

“小猫——”

“你看，我就是这么成为野猫的。猫女抓到我在Gotham城里乱跑，于是她教我怎么样才能不被抓住。不过那是等待下一次讲述的故事。我现在是想把你介绍给我的父母——总而言之。”Tim停了下来，Jason扭头看他。Tim闭着眼睛，抿着嘴唇，然后他深吸了一口气。

“总而言之，我也不太了解我的父母。我只记得我曾经想——这件东西，这块陶土远比我重要，我讨厌这种感觉。我记得起初我开始偷东西，是因为也许这样我就能开始理解它们到底有多重要，为什么人们会为了它们付出这么多。也许我偷走它们，我父母就会为了找到它们而回来。我当年真是个傻小孩。”

“不。”Jason说，但是Tim继续说——

“讽刺的是，这是我唯一了解他们的方式。所以我们现在来到这里，面对这样的结果。他们和我，我和你，和这么一团乱七八糟的生活。所以，我猜我是想说，对不起我整个人都一团糟，Moneypenny，我真的很高兴你愿意忍耐我，因为你其实不必这么做，而且你很可能、绝对能遇到更好的，而不是我、我的恶魔猫咪还有我的 **一切** 加起来这样的混乱。”Tim停下来喘了口气。“这就是我想给你看的，我们现在可以走了。”

Tim转过身，但Jason把他拉回来，让他面对着玻璃柜里的陶壶。

“但是我们还没说完呢。”Jason抬起一只胳膊抱住Tim，看着玻璃柜——“你们好啊，Bond先生和Bond夫人，我叫Jason，我在和你们的儿子约会。我得说他棒极了。虽然有点笨，但笨得非常可爱。他还有那么迷人的两条腿。我大概已经开始让你们皱眉头甚至快疯了，因为我看起来就像是恶棍，像个少年犯，或者类似的混蛋，而且你们其实猜得差得不远，因为我的确就是。我在这年纪就在警察局留下了案底什么的。我真的配不上他因为——你们看看他，看看他的 **一切** 。他完全可以找到更好的人，但我就是这么自私，我会一直抓住他不放，他们不得不掰断我冰冷僵硬的手指才能把他带走。总而言之，我只是希望告诉你们，我会照顾好你们的儿子，不过事实不完全如此，因为他不需要任何人照顾。但我还是会努力，没有人能阻止我。所以别摆出那么一张嫌弃脸啦。”

Tim就靠在Jason身边，保持着Jason方才拉住他的姿势一动不动。有那么一瞬间，Jason担心Tim甚至没有呼吸，然后Jason继续说——

“那么。哈。这次见爸妈堪称史上最尴尬。但是我很高兴能见到你们，我也很高兴生活中有了你们儿子。所以你们大可以尽情担心，但我觉得你们完全可以把这些都交给我，因为你们现在似乎有些脱不开身。我们马上就从你们眼前消失。我只是希望说谢谢，感谢你们把James带到这个世界上，巴拉巴拉那些多愁善感的话，因为， **真的** ，谢谢你们。”

Jason深吸了一口气，然后顺着来路把Tim拽了出去。“好了， **现在** ，拜拜。”

 

~*~

 

等他们终于回到公寓，Tim把Jason扑倒在起居室里，Ace和Jack两只欢叫起来，棉花糖愤怒地对他们哈气。Tim笑起来，笑得上气不接下气，笑得 **美丽动人** ——

“我简直不敢相信，Moneypenny。”Jason胸口还垫着装甲，完全感觉不到Tim的拳头捶在他胸膛上，不过他还是配合地假装被打。“每一次我以为你会做什么事情的时候，你就会突然做出像刚才那样完全出乎我意料的举动！你真是，这么！ **这么！** ”

“你不是唯一一个总是留一两手的人，James。”Jason坐起身，Tim两只胳膊勾住他的脖子，笑得浑身无力地靠在他胸口。“但老实说， **你** 才是那个总给人惊喜的家伙。老天，我差点儿心脏病发。”

他们两个人躺在起居室的地板上，通往阳台的玻璃门敞开着，深夜或是凌晨时分零星的汽车驶过的声音从外面传进来。

Ace和Jack困惑地看着他们，Ace试图挤进来和他们一起抱抱，Jack则又舔又蹭给他们送上狗狗的吻。棉花糖蹲在冰箱上面，居高临下地望着下面几只，一脸不耐烦的 **这些愚蠢的凡人啊** 的表情。

两人的笑声终于渐渐平息，Tim手指灵巧地飞快解除了Jason头盔的安全装置，把头盔丢到一边，在Jason脸上印下一吻。

Jason小心地摘下Tim的护目镜和他的头罩，勾起唇角，看着Tim抬手梳理头发，把被头罩压趴下的一头黑发揉乱。

在起居室昏暗的灯光里，Tim深深地望着他，目光闪烁着柔和与真诚。

“我爱你，Jason。”

Jason也微笑起来，紧紧地抱住Tim，如同Tim那含着笑意的目光一般柔和又真诚地回答——

“我也是，Tim。我也爱你。”

 

 **完** 。

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】Ace和Jack是Jason捡回来的两只大狗的名字。关于这两只狗狗的故事会在配套段子里出现。后文中出现了一次Titus，但这个系列中并没有Titus出场，推测为作者笔误。  
> 【注1】《冰与火之歌》捏他With Fire and Blood血火同源，Winter is Coming凛冬将至。分别为坦格利安家族和史塔克家族的族语。  
> 【注2】神话捏他。希腊神话中雅典娜实际是从父亲宙斯的脑袋里蹦出来，宙斯担心未来的女儿会推翻自己，于是将怀孕的墨提斯吞下，后头痛难忍不得不劈开自己的脑袋，一位已经成人的女神跳出来，就是雅典娜。波提切利Botticelli的名画指的是《维纳斯的诞生La Nascita di Venere》，描绘了罗马神话女神维纳斯从海中走出的场景。  
> 【注3】Sweeny Todd《理发师陶德》，Tim Burton导演音乐电影，Johnny Depp、Alan Rickman在其中一展歌喉。


End file.
